


our time alone

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: In which Alec takes his and Magnus's time alone very seriously.





	our time alone

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec soon realises that just before he leaves the Institute for the day, people would always be running him down – almost as if they don’t expect him back.  

_“Sign this”._

_“Approve this”._

_“What time should we expect you in tomorrow?”_

_“Is it okay to go ahead with that project we discussed earlier?”_

Isabelle is no better. “Alec, before you go can we run over the team I selected for tomorrow’s mission?”

Then after Isabelle, Jace comes running him down. “Hey, you think we can do a one on one tomorrow morning?”

“Don’t we always?”

“Yeah… but these days I almost feel like I’m disturbing”.

“Disturbing what?”

Jace doesn’t answer – he just looks at Alec and shares a smile. “Enjoy your evening”.

When Alec gets home, Magnus is already at the door. “I’ve been waiting, Sweetness”.

Alec swoops down and kisses him – long and slow as he feels himself healing from the day’s meddlesomeness.

Magnus hands him a cold glass of lemonade, smiling, “To vanquish the terrible July heat”.

A world of happiness soon colours Alec’s face – and like a ritual, he immediately switches his phone off.

Watching him, Magnus asks. “Are you sure that’s okay?”

Alec rests the phone down and draws Magnus very close into him – both his eyes and all his smile focus full on Magnus. “Yep”, he says, leaning in for another citrusy touch and taste of lips, “It’s our time now, Babes”.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
